Akito goes to school
by rath1444
Summary: What happens when Akito goes to the same school as Yuki and Kyo? This is my friends fan fiction so I would appreciate it if you take it kind on the reviews. So here you go.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello class I would like to introduce you to a new student today. His name is Akito Soma. He is going to sit in between Toruh-kun and Yuki-kun." The teacher said.

"Pleasure to meet all of you please looks after me." Akito said with a sweet smile on his face.

Yuki was having a panic attack. As Akito took his seat Yuki scooted his seat as far away from him as possible. While Toruh wore a smile like she does in all the scenes of her at school. Akito sat dead in the center of class.

Akito said many strange stories that creped Yuki out. He even sent a note in class with a poor drawing of Yuki from his point of view right then. The note said 'Hello my precious rat'


	2. Chapter 2

Then during free period Yuki's fan club came up to talk Akito. "Are you really related to Prince Yuki? You two look a lot alike." Said the fan club carelessly.

"Why yes I am and we do look a lot alike don't we." Akito said with one of his evil looks in his eyes. **(Ever notice in the anime or manga their hair style, clothing choice, figure, and face are the same. The only difference is in color.)**

Yuki in a panic said, "We look nothing alike. We're completely and totally different."

"No we are alike."

"Yes we are DIFFERENT!"

3 minutes after the argument begun.

"You know you two look a lot alike." Kyo said as he was about to leave.

Filling left Tohru agreed with Kyo and Akito. Then left the room.

agreed with Kyo and Akito. Then left the room.

Yuki stared screaming " I don't know him. We're not even related."


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki stared screaming "I don't know him. We're not even related."

Akito says "What are you talking about of coarse we are related. Idiot I own you."

"You own Yuki?!?!" The fan girls asked.

Akito says "You know what I mean. I am the head of the family."

"Oh that's cool. So, you're the person who is the one who keep them in line and all that jazz." A kid said.

"Exactly!!" says Akito.

Yuki screams "Don't listen to him. He's evil. He thinks he's god but he's really Satan."

Akito screams "SATAN. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SATAN YOU UNGRATEFUL RAT BOY. I'VE BEEN SO NICE TO YOU AND NOW YOU CALL ME SATAN!!!!!!!!!!"

"You're the reason I have a horrible past, you abused me in several ways."

Tohru reappears and says "Yuki I don't think you should have call him Satan. It's not kind. Akito stop saying mean things, and stop yelling at Yuki."

"Don't tell me what to do. I allow you to live with Shigore." Akito yelled. Tohru turned to run away from him. Akito turned around grabbed her by the hair, stormed out of the room to the nearest locker, opened it, and shoved her in it as she struggled. Shut the door with a BANG, locked it and yelled "Suffocate Bitch." Then he stormed back into the classroom too the returned Kyo. Took Kyo by the throat and threw him down the stairs.

A few minutes later Yuki comes with Haru.

"Look Haru, Akito, he shoved Toru in s locker, and pushed Kyo down the stairs, do something." A panicked Yuki said. Haru just stared.

Then Akito screamed "Your Next Bastard Cow."

Haru then said "Sorry Yuki you're on your own." And ran off screaming his lungs out. Yuki was petrified at the running of Haru.

'He left me, I can't believe it' Yuki thought. Just as that thought ended; in the middle of the havoc Akito took Yuki by the neck and threw him out the window. Every student in the room ran to the windows to see what happened to Yuki. From the windows they could see Yuki holding on to the near by tree for dear life, though he did start skimming down the tree. Once on the ground he ran off to find Momiji.


	4. Chapter 4

Mean while Toruh's friends let her out. Then she ran to help Kyo get up so he could go to the nurse. As for Akito, he wondered off to find Yuki, but wondered into the kindergarten area. Without knowing it he walked up to a door and kicked it down. Just to come face to face with the principle.

"Oh you must be our new substitute teacher for counting time. Well know that you're here I can leave. Behave everyone. Bye!!!" she said. Akito turned his head to find the little ones staring at him. The principle turned and left.

Akito went to the board and wrote his name on it. Once they said his name a couple of times he erased it. "All right twerps sit down. Today will count from one to five."

When they fell to move he threw books at them. The kids flew to their sits in the mere seconds after. Akito then turned around to the board and wrote 1-5 in hieroglyphs. "Alright class who wants to read the first numbers?" Akito asked.

One kid stood up, and said "But we can't read that, it's all weird shapes and junk." "Don't care that you can't read it. Count 1-5. NOWWW!!!" Akito yelled. There was a really smart Kindergartener girl who read the numbers in 2 seconds. Akito looked back at her. "Very good." He said. "Like yay that was the easiest thing ever." Said the little girl.


	5. Chapter 5

When Akito started talking the little girl copied his every move. He stopped talking and looked back at her. "ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!" screamed Akito. The girl said in a mocking voice "Are you mocking me." Akito looked takes the yardstick, turns around, gives the girl an evil look advances on her. She gets out of her sits, and runs as Akito chases trying to hit her head with the stick.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Momiji are searching for him all around school. Asako Soma, Akito's youngest cousin, saw him chasing the little girl around the room. That's when Yuki saw him too. He dragged Momiji over to Asako. Asoka asked "Why Akito is here and why is he chasing a girl around the room with a yardstick."

"He's what" Yuki screamed. Yuki kicked down the door, as Akito stopped in slow motion, with the ruler coming down on the little girls head. He hit the little girl. She fell to the floor and started to cry. At that moment Akito's anger disappeared and he normal again. He fell to the ground, and didn't hit her but hugged her. "I'm sorry little girl. I'm sorry" apologized Akito.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki passed out and revealed the secret to all the kindergarteners. The kids gathered around them. That's when it got worse. Two little kids, a boy and a girl, ran into Asoka and Momiji. Momiji turned into a rabbit and Asoka a bear.

Akito looked over at the crowd and wondered what they were doing. He walked over and looked over them. His mouth dropped open and his whole body froze. The little girl came over. She tugged on his pats and said "Mr. Soma why is there a bear, rabbit, and rat in the room. They're not allowed in here, let's kill them.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET!!!" Once Akito stopped to caring that the little girl copied exactly what he said. She said "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET!!!" Akito's mouth drops open as he stared with wide eyes at the girl. He runs over to her, takes her by the hand, and leads her from the room to the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Once inside the bathroom Akito forced the little girl's mouth open, put a bar of soap in her mouth, and tells her never to say that again. She washes her mouth out and then she called him shithead. He grabbed her and spanked her but yelled "I told you not to swear." She started crying. Akito says "STOP CRYING WHAT ARE YOU 2!" After he said that the little girl stopped crying and they go back to the room.

Yuki still on the floor naked inhuman form and also on the floor was all the children sitting around Asoka and Momiji.

Asoka said "To start Akito thinks he's god but he is actually Satan. He's a person who angers real easily. He once pushed Rin, our cousin, out a window at a hospital. He hit a 12 year old to a point where she has to go to the hospital. He threw a vase at Hitori and made him blind in one of his eyes. Just because he didn't like that Hitori was getting married. Who the hell does that? It's crazy, he's crazy."

Standing at the door, Akito started getting torque marks all over him. As she continued he gets even angrier. Finally when Asoka said "oh by the way there's a curse on our family-" At that moment covered her mouth.

"Do not listen to her. She's nuts. Asoka is supposed to be in a mental hospital , not in a real school. "says Akito.

Momiji says "If she is, you definently should.

"Why thank you. Hey!" Akito said, then started chasing Momiji around the room hitting, well trying to hit him.

As soon as she got her breath back she said "See he's at it again. There was this time he pushed me off my bike. He acted so innocent and said 'oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to' when if you looked at his eyes you could tell he did mean to push me."

The little genus said "How would you know, you're not sensei? You can't say that without knowing what he's really thinking. So don't make your stupid accusations." She stuck her tongue out at Asoka when she finished.

Then Asoka grabbed everything within reach and threw it at the girl yelling "What do you know twerp." Or "You don't know him so don't defend him."

Akito watched with his mouth open and on the floor.


End file.
